


Happy Edgy New Year

by xxSkull_Kidxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, New Years, Sad Christian at first, WWE - Freeform, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSkull_Kidxx/pseuds/xxSkull_Kidxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been forever since Adam Copeland (Edge) has came to see Jason (Christian), so he decides to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Think You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian is missing his partner in crime Edge

-Christian's Point of View-

I was hanging out in the guy's locker room. I had wrapped my wrists, and was preparing myself for my match against Punk. Punk and I are friends outside of the ring but since I "whine, cry, and bitch" inside of the ring, we're in an on screen rivalry. It's funny because that's how I am outside of the ring too. I have become a bitchy mess, because I miss my side kick, my best friend, my posing partner in crime, and just simply the man that has always been there for me... Edge.

I have missed him since he suffered his career ending injury. He loves this job more then anybody else does, it was his dream since he was a child. Then, all because of the spear and Alberto Del Rio, it gets ripped right out of his hands. I don't think that it's fair at all, and all I want for Christmas this year is for Adam to come back and finally get all of the praise that he deserves. Plus, it wouldn't be a bad look for him, with a bow on his chest and a white toothed smile across his face, but of course I know that my wish is not going to come true. Sometimes when you wish upon a star, dreams don't come true.

I miss the whole "For those of you with the advantage of flash photography" act we would do. I miss all of the goofy poses that we would make that would have me laughing in the locker room even if we did lose the match. I miss his red and black star pants, and his black leather jackets that had his logo on them. I miss the way he would tie up his boots while sitting right next to me. I miss the way he would look at me like I was his prince. I miss the days of going out ringside with him, and defending his if something bad happened. I just miss him in general. When his wrestling career died, it was like he had died with it. Wrestling WAS his life. It just sucks.

I must have zoned out thinking about him like I normally do, because I snapped back in to hearing my name being called and Punk telling me that it was time to head to the Guerrilla Position and wait for our theme songs to be played. Punk was the only one who felt any sort of sympathy for me. It was like Punk could see inside of my head and figure out just how bad I was missing Edge. I went for constantly having him by my side into not seeing him that much and it felt as if that was stabbing at my chest and causing me to be more miserable then I already was.

"So, are you ready for this?" Punk asked as if he knew something that I didn't. The smug smile on his face didn't help my thinking either. I didn't have time to think much about it however since the next minute my theme was blasting through the speakers and it was time for me to make my appearance. I did my usual act of searching the crowd for peeps and then walking to the ring. I jumped up on the ropes and searched for peeps some more, it was like my signature pose. Then, I got down and walked over to my corner bouncing up and down and waiting for Punk's theme to play.


	2. On This Day I See Clearly, Everything Has Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CM Punk knows that Edge is coming back, but can he hide it from Christian?

-Punk's Point of View-

I was sitting in my car waiting for the wrestling gates to open. I had my radio blaring with wrestling music, mixed with rock. I had arrived at the arena early today because I knew the secret that nobody else besides Vince knew. For Christmas this year, Christian was getting his own little piece of Edge. Edge was going to show up ringside for Christian's and my match. It was going to kill me to keep this secret from Christian, but I knew that I had to. 

The only reason I knew the secret is because Vince needed somewhere to hide a long blonde haired tall man, and I was the one who had the best tour bus that took it on the road. Edge and I would hang out in the bus until my name was announced to go out to the ring. Vince finally arrived with Adam and we all headed inside. 

"It's nice to have you back man. Christian has been missing you like crazy. He's become whiny, and mopey without you. The only thing that he will talk about usually is you. You were his rock, and once you went away he fell apart." I stated just trying to make casual conversation. 

"I missed him too. We have been best friends since kindergarten, and we basically grew up together. We came into this business together and we planned to stay in it together too. Then, well we all know what happened." Adam said slowly trailing off. It was obvious to everybody but them that they liked each other and not just as brothers but as lovers. They had been separated for too long and the best part of being separated is being put back together again.

"Well okay, we don't have to keep going over the mushy details of how bad they miss each other. Let's just get Edge to your bus." Vince said undoubtedly snapping both Edge and I out of our thoughts, considering both of our heads snapped up like we were afraid we had missed some important detail of what he had said.

"Sorry Vince, I'll go to the bus now." Adam said apologetically, as I showed him the way to the bus. We both got on to it, and flipped on the tv. I changed the channel to the wrestling station so that we could watch and wait for my match. I started falling asleep and Edge let me sleep until it was time for me to go out to the ring. 

I stood next to Christian trying not to make it painfully obvious that I knew a secret that he didn't know. He's been looking so sad lately. It's like his world ended when Edge left because the x rays said that he couldn't wrestle anymore. 

"So, you ready for this?" I asked curiously before his theme song hit and Edge slowly came out of hiding after Christian went out. Now it was simply a waiting game for the shock to spread over Christian's face when he hears the "You Think You Know Me" theme instead of "Cult of Personality".


	3. A Bitter Place, and a Broken Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time to surprise Christian with Edge, but how will Christian react?

-Christian's Point of View-

I was waiting in the ring to hear Punk's theme go off. I closed my eyes to relax before the match but once I heard the theme that actually started playing my eyes snapped back open. They weren't just simply opened halfway, they opened all of the way and I could feel my jaw hit the ground. All because the theme that started playing wasn't The Straightedge Superstars theme, it was the Rated R Superstar, and my best friend, Edge's theme. I watched him walk halfway down the ramp and jumped as his fireworks went off. 

His long blonde hair was now cropped short, but I had to admit that it was a good look on him. He was dressed in his wrestling tights, and black leather jacket along with his wrestling boots. But this couldn't be, he can't wrestle anymore, he promised that he would be back though, so I guess this is his way of keeping his word. That was the one thing that he always had in this world, he would always keep his promises. I had to admit that I was probably having a little too much fun watching him strut his way into the ring.

He grabbed for a microphone and brought it up to his lips, I watched his lips move as he spoke clearly into it. "Merry Christmas, Christian. I'm here to be your present." He said as he took off his jacket and I saw the red bow that he had on his chest. I smiled slightly as I undoubtedly blushed. "I'll be here at ringside for your match against Punk." He said and the crowd went wild. 

I watched him take a seat next to Jerry at the announcement table, and put his headset on. I felt so stunned that he was actually here in person and not just a voice on my phone. I focused my attention back onto the match and listened as Punk's theme song hit. I watched Punk enter the ring but not as intently as I had watched Adam. I heard the bell ring as the match started.

A few minutes later I had Punk set up for the Killswitch and perfectly executed it, earning myself the three count pin. The referee held up my hand as Edge walked into the ring and picked me up spinning me around slightly. I loved being in his arms it just felt right to me. He set me down and continued to celebrate with me as we walked back to the backstage area, and into my locker room. 

"Why are you back so soon?!?!?!" I asked excitedly as I had a smile that spread across my face, from ear to ear. I was glad that he was back, I was overjoyed that I could finally be in his arms.... I mean overjoyed that I could be in his protection. I'm not helping myself, am I? 

"Well, Phillip said that you miss your Adam. To be honest, I missed you a lot too. It sucks to have to be away from you and my wrestling career. It was my dream since childhood. I missed the boys in the back too." He said and I applauded his honesty. 

"Well, I did miss you. You're my best friend, I love you man." I said with a slight chuckle so that he wouldn't take the 'I love you' too seriously. It was true, I did have feelings for him but after I fell for a straight guy that completely tore me apart, I promised myself that I would never love again. I had no reason to love again, but then I saw Adam acting all cute one day, and I fell... hard. I will never admit it though, I can't risk losing a best friend because I can't contain my feelings. I've already been broken apart enough, I can't risk being broken again. 

"I love you too Christian." He said with a smile, as if he didn't know that just simply those words made my heart flutter. He said it as if he had no idea exactly how much those words meant to me, and I wasn't going to show it no matter how bad being with him would make me the happiest person in the universe. He was my sun, my moon, and everything in between. I couldn't help but drift off into Christianland whenever I would think of him. I kept the promise to myself to keep this secret that I was gay for my best friend to myself. 

"What are you thinking about Jason?" Adam asked using my real name. He only used my real name if we were outside of the arena or when he was being serious. 

"Stuff." I simply said only because I didn't want to admit to him what I was actually thinking about. It's a shameful thing and I felt as if I would be shunned if I told him. 

"Seriously, Jason." He said firmer and I knew that I was about to crack so I started pacing around my locker room, remaining silent that way I wouldn't have to say anything that I wouldn't want to. That's when I heard the couch rustle and my hands were being pinned above my head by Adam and my back was against the wall. He got close to my face to the point where I could feel his breath every time he would breathe. It made me blush when I didn't want to. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On. I. Come. Out. Ringside. And. You. Blush. I. Have. You. Against. The. Wall. And. You. Blush. Now. Tell. Me. Jason. I'm. Not. Going. To. Ask. Again." He said making every word he said fierce like a tiger waiting to pounce.

"I'm just overheated." I lied, knowing that he would catch me in it.

"Bullshit." He stated as his face grew more intense, and I melted under the pressure I did the one thing that I didn't want to do. The one thing that I was terrified of admitting out loud because it made it true.

"I'm in love with you, Adam. Okay? Now let me go." I snapped back and his face changed into one of shock as his arms dropped and he let me go. I knew that I would come back sooner or later, because I would have to. That time was not now though as I ran to Punk's bus.


	4. And We'll Leave It All Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian runs to CM Punk for reassurance, and Edge comes to find him

-Edge's Point of View-

I watched in shock as Christian sprinted off. He can't like me, he just can't. I'm too scared that I'll hurt him and everything that we built up friendwise would be destroyed. I can't risk that, but I also can't stand to see him upset, so now it was a matter of what I wanted to do. Did I want to keep this sacred friendship, or did I want to risk it and make both him and I happy? I didn't know and it was making my head spin until Phillip showed up and started talking.

"Why do I have a crying Christian in my tour bus? He should be happy that you're here." He asked/ stated. Making me have to share Christian's secret with him. It was the only way that Phil would be able to give me any advice on Jason. My head was still reeling but I opened my mouth to talk.

"He admitted that he liked me as more then just a brother and then he sprinted off like a bat out of hell."I said as my head continued to spin. I was so confused on what I wanted to do and I felt myself start to lose balance and I slipped and fell hoping that something besides my neck would break my fall. I wound up in Phil's arms after I came to my sense what only felt like a few minutes later but Christian was back in the room and running cold water onto a rag and placing it onto my forehead with a slight smile. 

"What happened?" I asked slightly dazed. I felt as if I had lost all sense of reality and I was struggling to remember myself. Although seeing Christian jolted something in my mind. It reminded me that something had happened between me and him a couple of minutes ago that caused me to black out. What was it though? Christian wouldn't lay a hand on me outside of the ring. Also, why was Phil in Jason's locker room? That's when it all started slowly clicking on my mind and everything became clear again.

"You blacked out once you told me what went on between you and Jason. You've been out for a good 30 minutes." Phil explained making me fully understand again that Christian had told me that he loved me and the reason why I blanked was because I didn't know how to handle it. I liked him a lot but I seriously couldn't risk this friendship that I had worked to build between us, and it was slowly killing me. 

"Well, do you like him back?" Phil asked looking into my eyes like he was peering into my soul. 

"He doesn't have to answer that." Christian quickly said, as if he was terrified of my answer. I felt bad because he was so obviously upset that he had admitted to liking me. I wrapped my arms around his smaller body and brought my lips to his cheek. Finally making my decision.

"I love him with all of my heart, I just don't want to wreck this friendship. He's so close to me that he could be family, but I have feelings for him that I would never have for a family member." I said as I went to kiss his cheek again but he cleverly turned his head making me kiss his sweet tasting lips instead. Which made my heart flutter. Something about this felt so right to me that I ignored all feelings that it might be wrong.

"I'm glad you guys finally kissed and made up." Phil joked as if he had always known that this would happen sooner or later. I never have understood his whole mysterious way of figuring stuff out before anybody else knew, but I was not in a position to question it. I would just chose to be happy with Christian and accept whatever consequences this might have on our friendship if this relationship ever fails.


	5. On This Day It's So Clear to Me, Everything Has Come To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Edge passing out

-Christian's Point of View-

Phil came in to tell me that Adam had passed out so of course I sprinted back to my locker room. I didn't want him to be hurt. He was my best friend who I loved with all of my heart. He in my opinion was the best guy in the universe. When Phil and I got back to Adam, Phil put his head into his lap and I got a cold washcloth to put on his forehead just in case it had been because of the heat that he had passed out. It gets really hot back here.

I stayed by his side and flipped the cold washcloth when I felt like it was needed, until his pretty green eyes opened. His face looked dazed and confused as if he couldn't figure out what was going on. I could feel his grip unconsciously tighten as he tried to sit up. 

"What happened?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. 

"You blacked out when you told me what went on between you and Jason. You've been out for a good 30 minutes." Phil explained, as Adam looked panicked. He looked as if he had been thinking about what to do since I told him, and as bad as I wanted to know the answer, I was terrified of rejection. "Well do you like him back?" Phil continued and I decided to stop him. 

"He doesn't have to answer that." I injected almost scared. I didn't want to know his answer. I didn't want his answer to be no he didn't like me. It wouldn't be a Christmas present, it would be a Christmas nightmare, and I didn't want to deal with a ruined Christmas again. It wouldn't just ruin my Christmas, it would ruin my friendship with Adam in general.

It still looked like he was going to answer so I zoned out. That is until I felt his lips on my cheek and I blushed as red as a firetruck. "I love him with all of my heart, I just don't want to wreck this friendship. He's so close to me that he could be family, but I have feelings for him that I would never have for a family member." He said as he went to kiss my cheek again but at the last moment I turned my head so that our lips connected, and I finally got the kiss that I have needed since he had me pinned against the wall. 

"I'm glad you guys finally kissed and made up." Phil joked making a smile spread across Adam's face as he chuckled slightly. I seriously have no idea how Phil can get into people minds and read them like a book, but it seemed like Phil had always knew that Adam and I liked each other, and he was just waiting for us to finally get together. Adam sat all of the way up and pulled me into his lap. It felt so right being in his arms and being able to cuddle up to him.

"Can we have some alone time Phil?" Adam asked gently, as Phil chuckled and made his way out of the room. "I love you, Jason." He commented as soon as the door was closed. 

"I love you too, Adam." I said with a smile that spread. Adam pinned me again, and kissed me as his legs took a spot on the sides of my waist. I smiled slightly as I kissed back. I loved his dominant side that only fully came out when he was in the ring or when he was with me. He was the man for me that would have my love for probably the rest of my life.

"What about we have our own little live sex celebration like Lita and I had." He said jokingly as he bit my neck causing me to moan slightly. I couldn't help my jealousy though as I pushed him off of me, pouting. I didn't like that I had to watch him have sex with a woman in the middle of the ring when I was in love with him. I wanted to be the one that he celebrated being WWE Champion with, but I would never tell him that. Well, I also said that I would never tell him that I loved him and that happened. 

"I wanted to be the first person that you stuck your dick inside of. It fucking hurt to watch you fuck Amy in the middle of the ring you asshole." I said bitterly as he looked down obviously feeling bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jealous." He said as he got up and sat on the couch. I sat next to him but then decided to lay in his lap, making him look at me with apologetic eyes. "I love you Jason. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said as he tried to kiss me again and I let him, kissing back softly. 

"It's okay, I'm just bitter." I admitted, as I nuzzled my head into his lap with a yawn.


	6. Another Chance to Chase a Dream, Another Chance to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Christian head back to the hotel

-Edge's Point of View-

It was adorable when Jason got jealous, and I guess that's kind of why I said what I said but I felt bad about it. He was now asleep in my lap, and snoring lightly. I watched the end of Raw and then picked Jason up bridal style and carried him to his car, grabbing the car keys from the lanyard that was around his waist. I put the keys in the ignition and the radio came on blaring rock music. I turned the radio down hoping that it didn't wake Jason, and then started driving down the freeway to the hotel that we were staying at that week. I finally woke Jason up as we arrived at the hotel.

"How long have I been out?" He asked sleepily, and god damn that sleepy voice of his was sexy. It made me want him a little bit more. I was glad that he was mine and I really didn't want to leave him at the end of this week but I knew that I was going to have to. We checked into our hotel room and got all of Jason's stuff into the room, when I remembered that Vince still had my clothes. I was going to have to figure out where his room was tomorrow morning but for tonight I just took my shirt off and climbed into one of the beds leaving the other one for Jason.

He still climbed into my bed however. He wrapped his arms around my waist with a cheeky smile. "I want to cuddle." He said childishly. As he rested his head on my bare chest. It tickled slightly, but it felt so right to have him in my arms at night for the first time in my life.

"You're adorable when you get all clingy." I commented with a smile. He was cute all of the time, don't get me wrong but he got even more adorable when he gets cuddly and tired. Maybe, I would ask Vince if I could stay around a bit longer and not wrestle but just be by Jason's side. 

"Thanks." He said with a cute yawn as he got up to turn out the lights. He returned back to the bed and pulled his soft red heavy blanket over top of us, and nuzzled into my chest again.

"Hey Adam, why did you decide to come here in the first place? There has to be some sort of reason for you being here, after you injured yourself and never came back." He asked cheekily as he turned to look at me while still keeping in my grip.

"Well, I had to come surprise my little angel for Christianmas." I winked as I let out a yawn, it was only now that I had realized how tired I really was. 

"You're so cheesy, my God. Good night Adam Copeland." He said with a smile as he kissed my chest.

"Good night Jason Reso." I said knowing that he really didn't like his real first name of William. I wrapped my arms around his body, and closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

A\N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just a filler chapter.


	7. Chance to Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince brings Adam's clothes to him, finally

-Christian's Point of View-

I woke up the next morning in Adam's arms. It felt so right to be awake in his arms. I loved cuddling up to him, he was always warm and his body temperature could always get me to sleep. He was the only reason why I could sleep at all after Eddie died. His warmth made it so that I could sleep. He was my everything at that time. He was all that I could cling onto and it felt right to wake up in his arms for the forst time in my life. I didn't feel like waking up so I just decided to start tracing circles onto his stomach not so roughly that he would wake up but just enough so that I didn't fall back asleep. I didn't want to wake up and him not be there.

That's when I heard a knock on the door and I groaned. "Who is it?" I called out. Not really wanting to get up to check who it was.

"It's Vince, I have all of Adam's clothes and I thought that he would want them." Vince said as I went to open the door, Adam was awake by that time but he had to go to the restroom, so I brought all of Adam's stuff into our room with a little help from Vince. He was only staying for a week, why did he find it that urgent to bring 5 bags of clothes with him? Or was there something that he wasn't telling me?

"So, how are you liking your surprise that Phillip set up?" He asked with an amused expression, so it was Phil who had decided to play Cupid. 

"He's amazing! I've missed him sooo much." I said as I gave Vince a gentle hug.

"Well, I hope you continue to live it up while the week is still here." He says as he exits the room, probably headed off to do some important thing like write the scripts, or design new shirts for the new guys, or maybe he'll finally answer his emailed applications. Who knows?

"Adam! Why the hell do you have so many bags?" I called out after Vince had left. 

"Simple. One is my shoes, one of them is for the clothes that I'm going to sleep in. The big one is for my management clothing. One of them is filled with hair products, and the last one is filled with everyday clothing." He simply stated as if it were no big deal that he had so much. 

"You're such a girl." I teased sticking my tongue out slightly.

"I'll so you how much of a man I am when you're on your hands and knees with me behind you." He teased back, making me flush red again. He was such a tease to me, and the way that I have wanted him for a long time made me want him even more. He was the one that I wanted to lose my virginity to, but I knew that he wouldn't be losing his virginity to me. That card was already dealt to Amy, and it did make me jealous but it also lit a fire underneath me to make it so that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. 

So, I nipped his neck and kissed the bruise I made to make sure that it would leave a long lasting hickey. The moan that it earned me had my gears spinning. I smirked though as I just simply pulled away, and walked to take a shower. I was still all sweaty from my match against Phil last night, and I was starting to feel all disgusting. I took off my clothes and turned the water on so that it was warm enough to relax my muscles and relieve the aches that my back and neck felt. 

That's when I heard a few of Adam's moans, and I was scared to think what I was thinking. Was he cheating on me? I finished my shower wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the room, and into the room where a pantless Adam had a hand wrapped around himself and was getting lost in his moans. 

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked teasingly as I climbed into the bed with him.


	8. On This Day I See Clearly, Everything Has Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason fixes Adam's "problem'

*smut warning*

-Edge's Point of View-

Jason had made me so frisky that I had to find a way to relieve myself, so once he went to take a shower. I took the opportunity to find my relief, but I guess my increasingly loud moans alarmed Jason because a few minutes later he was out of the shower and in my bed wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Would you like some help with that?" He asked teasingly. It made my face flush because I knew that I had been caught. I let out a slight moan in response not able to say anything else really.

"You're the one who started this by nipping my neck." I whined in protest.

"That's because I like to tease."Jason smirked as he let the towel fall lower on his waist.

"You'd be lucky if I didn't rail you right now." I barked back, as my gears started grinding into hyper drive again. I was so hard that it hurt not to release right now, just as the teasing words were being spread from person to person.

"Who said that I wouldn't like that?" Jason asked with a trademark smirk. 

"I did, because I don't have any lube with me, and it hurts like hell if you don't use some type of lubricant for your first time." I said knowing that is what I heard from Phil when he was talking about not being able to give his virginity to John because of it.

"Well, there are some other alternatives that we could use." Christian said almost begging.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you could use saliva, and fingers." He said as he bit his lip getting excited about the thoughts that he was having. I could only tell because he was getting as hard as I was.

"Or I could use my tongue against you." I teased as I ran my tongue down his chest tasting the saltiness mixed with water, this earned me a moan as he closed his eyes wanting more. I trailed my tongue against his hipbone causing him to moan louder. I nipped at the sweet skin and sucked leaving a love bite. By now he was a moaning mess using a pillow to contain himself. 

"Do you want more?" I asked teasingly as I pulled the towel off of his waist making him shiver slightly.

"Please Adam." He begged while moaning into the pillow still. I trailed my tongue across his dick but licked the inside of his thigh instead making him grasp into the sheets, and moan out. I trailed my tongue along his length and licked the tip, making him moan louder.

"Adam... more." He moaned out louder as I licked the spot between his balls, sucking one into my mouth, and playing with it slightly. He moaned my name more and dug his nails into the sheets and bucked his hips up. I took the opportunity to deep throat him, and rock my head back and forth until he was about to cum. Then pulling my lips off.

"Fucking tease, I need release." He whined.

"Not until I rail you." I said placing a ring around him so that he wouldn't be able to until I was ready to let him.

"No fucking fair." He whined as I licked around his entrance plunging my tongue in and out causing moans of pleasure to explode from inside of him. My fingers traced along his hole until I finally pushed one inside thrusting it in and out while his hips moved against me. Then, I added another finger and scissored him earning a loud moan. I kept the process going until I had fpur fingers inside of him, and he was pushing against my hand wanting more still.

"Adam, I'm at my edge." He moaned loudly still grinding against my hand and pushing me deeper inside of him. I knew he still couldn't release so I teasingly pushed on his bundle of nerves earning a scream of pleasure. "Fuck me." He begged as he screamed out.

I pulled my hand out made him suck a little bit on me before I roughly pushed inside of him, earning a slight groan of pain. "You're so big Adam." He whined.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to move." I said sweetly and waited after a few moments if adjusting he was rocking his hips against mine and begging me to go fast and hard. I slammed into his prostate repeatedly earning moans and screams of pleasure as he bit into the pillow. After a few minutes of feeling how tight he was against my thrusts I released inside of him pulling the ring off so that he could release too. He did automatically twitching and squirming as he released all over the sheets and collasped. I pulled out and cuddled him into me. 

"I love you Jason." I said coming down from my high. 

"I love you too Adam." He said almost breathlessly.


	9. A Bitter Place, and a Broken Dream, and We'll Leave it All, Leave it All Behind

-Christian's Point of View-

I can't believe that I just lost my virginity to my dream man. He has been the one that I wanted to lose it too, but I never dreamed in a million years that I actually would. It felt good though, and now just laying here with Adam is amazing. The sex had worn me out though and I felt even more tired then I did when I woke up this morning. My neck and back were in pain though so I whined a little bit when I stretch out. Adam looked at me concerned. 

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly, as he cradled me.

"My back and neck hurt." I said with a slight whine.

"Want me to crack them out for you and then message them?" He asked sweetly, as I nodded my head in response. They were in too much pain to resist the offer plus I craved any touch that Adam would give me. He gave me a tight bear hug that caused my back to pop and then tilted my head quickly so that my neck would crack. We both slid on our boxers and then he straddled my waist as he massaged my neck rubbing it so sweetly that all of the pain slowly started lifting and I was feeling so much better. He rubbed circles in my back making it feel so much better. I slowly started drifting to sleep as he continued to rub. He stopped after about 20 minutes of soothing relaxation. It felt so good to have my back finally relax and my neck feel so much better.

"So, do you want to go get some coffee and food?" He asked as I slowly started opening my eyes. Hearing my stomach growl, I finally got up and got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a Killswitch shirt. Edge pulled on black jeans and a Rated R shirt, we walked out of the hotel room hand in hand, with my head resting on his shoulder occasionally. We walked into the hotel's restaurant and took a seat with John and Phil.

"What will you have to eat today?" The waitress asked bending over the table so that her fake tits were in Adam's face. I was getting slightly jealous, and my hand rested softly on Adam's lap letting him know that he was mine and I was not willing to share him with anybody. 

"Yeah babe what would you like to eat?" Adam said looking at me with a wink in the eye that the waitress couldn't see. I chuckled slightly as the waitress stopped leaning over the table taking her boobs with her. Adam smiled slightly as she looked mad that she couldn't have him.

"I'll have a coke and a Barbecue Cheeseburger, please." I said still being polite with her even though she was hitting on my man. 

"And I'll have a Mountain Dew with a Serlion Steak." Adam added with a smile as he put his arms around my shoulder blades

"So, you guys finally got together." John commented once the waitress was out of sight.

"Did everybody know that we liked each other besides us?" I asked curiously, causing John to smile.

"Well, I know that Phil and I knew, and it was pretty obvious with the sexual tension between you two. You could cut that tension with a knife." John commented making me laugh.

"Well, we finally solved that tension a few hours ago." Adam said causing me to flush in embarrassment, did he really have to say that? John and Phil gave him a few high fives as I nuzzled my head into his chest pulling him closer to me.


	10. I'll Never Long For What Might Have Been Mine, No

-Edge's Point of View-

After I joked with Phil and John some more about Jason our waitress showed back up and placed our plates down in front of us and walked back to the kitchen with a slight "Hmph." You could tell she was aggravated but I hated girls who just thought they could get anyone they wanted whenever they wanted. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I'm Jasonsexual so why would I want her anyways? Jason has had his head nuzzled permanently in my neck since I said something about him getting laid last night and when he pulled his face out to eat it was obvious why he was hiding his face, it was firetruck red, and his eyes looked embarrassed. Poor baby.

"I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered against the backside of his neck before kissing it slightly, I didn't want him to be mad at me because I hated upsetting him. 

"You didn't upset me, I'm just slightly embarrassed that you told him that we fucked." He admitted speaking just as softly as I had.

"Okay, pwomise?" I asked childishly against the bare skin of his neck.

"Promise." He said back with a smile that lit up his face before he started eating his Barbecue Sandwich and I started eating my steak although there was silence as all four of us sat there eating, it was a comfortable silence and not one that was really awkward. It was consoling and not weird. We all finished eating and made plans to meet each other by the pool later that night. Jason and I both had another cup of pop before we headed back to our hotel room, walking hand and hand like a real couple. John and Phil made a cute couple too, they both had attitudes that complimented each other's, and they both had a mouth to match that attitude. It was like they were both still living in the attitude area but they were pleased with it. 

Once Jason and I got back to our room I looked through my suitcase until I found my black tight swimming shorts and pulled them on. It was going to be freezing but since all if us were nutcases we were going to keep ourselves warm, plus this hotel had a hot tub which would keep us all warm if body heat wasn't enough. Jason put on a pair of tight green shorts and I smacked his ass hard enough to earn myself a moan which I chuckled at. We both walked to the pool and had a fun time having chicken fights with Phil and John and hanging out for a while. When we finally got back to our hotel room it was 8 so, Jason put on some coffee and grabbed a cup before cuddling up next to me and yawning tiredly.

"I think it's time for my cute little Jason to go to bed." I teased.

"Only if you come with me, I want to spend every moment of the next five days with you." He said with a slight pout. New Year's Eve is when I was supposed to leave but I think that I'm going to convince Vince to keep me around a while longer. I was also going to give Jason his present in New Year's Eve, so the next five days were going to be exciting. We both climbed into the bed we slept in yesterday, cuddled for a while and then fell asleep.


	11. Regrets Won't Waste My Life Again, No

-Christian's Point of View-

It was now the second morning that I woke up in Adam's arms, and I was going to make the best of the rest of the five days and four nights that I had left with him. I woke him up hyper-actively and kissed his cheek as I continued to bounce up and down on the bed and poke his cheek, until he groaned letting me know that he was awake.

"What the hell wound you up?" He asked groggily because he had just woken up. His morning voice was so deep and sexy that it was slightly a turn on but I couldn't let that get inside of my mind. I continued to go bouncy, bouncy, bouncy as he suddenly grabbed onto the button of my legs making me stop bouncing and fall into his lap with a thud. 

"Well, I mean I only have 5 more days and 4 more nights with you left and I don't want to waste a single minute if it. I've missed you Adam." I explained with a slight whine at being held when I didn't want to be held. I wanted to do stuff with him, I wanted to walk all around the city with his hand in mine and scream from the rooftops 'ADAM COPELAND IS MINE! I DON'T HAVE TO SHARE ANYMORE!' and I couldn't do that if I was being held down by the one that I wanted to do all of that with. I wanted to have the whole world know that for this Christmas and all of the Christmases coming up that Adam Copeland now belonged with William Jason Reso. 

"You'll have me for the rest of the time that I'm here you just have to relax for a while." Adam explained as he held me tightly then after a few moments of peaceful silence let me go so that he could shower and I could get ready for the day. I wanted today to be just as amazing as yesterday, but I just wanted to spend today being just Adam and Jason, not Adam, Jason, John, Phil,and a bunch of other people and since we also had today off I wanted to show that I could have fun on my day off.

He got out of the shower with jeans and a shirt on and his hair straightened the way he used to have it. It reminded me of the good old days. The ones that were E&C days, the ones when he would be around for more then a week. The days when I would spend most of my year with him unless one of us suffered an injury. For him, it always seemed like the injury was a broken neck from all of the spears that he had delivered in his life time, the injury that would slowly lead to his downfall. For me, it always seemed to be a concussion and I had to watch the amounts of concussions that I received because if I got too many it would eventually lead to my retirement.

He finally was all ready to go do whatever I wanted to, and I loved that he was going to let me control the plans today because that meant that I could just make it a day of fun for just him and I. I planned to first go walk around the mall, and then go to IHop and end our day out on the town with us both eating ice cream at in my opinion the best ice cream place in the world, Cold Stone Creamery. It might be weird for me to want ice cream currently, but I have craved it for a while and might as well when you have company with you and you're willing to pay for it.


	12. I Won't Look Back, I'll Fight To Remain

-Edge's Point of View-

Jason's idea of a day out on the town in the middle of winter is a little eccentric, but I wasn't going to complain. This was his day to be able to decide what he wanted to do and when he wanted to do it, so we decided to go to the mall first. We took a lap around the place first just to see where all of the shops were. Then, we went to get pretzels at Auntie Anne's and decide what we wanted to do from there.

"I want to go into Game Stop first and check out all of their video games, I'm starting to get bored with all of the games that I already have." Jason said as he dunked a pretzel bite into the caramel sauce that was in his hands and took a bite out of it looking at me to make a decision of what I wanted to do after we checked out the Game Stop.

"Then, we'll go into Spencer's and look at all of the toys they have." I teased while being serious at the same time. Jason liked a little bondage and torture. It's just what got his gears spinning into high gear. 

"Okay, but then we'll go see what they have at hot topic." He replied back to my teasing yet serious remark. I knew that with both of our minds and what we both wanted to do that this mall trip was going to be a long one. We finished our pretzels and then went to throw our stuff away before walking hand in hand into the Game Stop store that was across the aisle way from where we were sitting at. He looked at all of the video games with me pointing to one here and there to sway his opinion to video games both of us could play.

He finally got the games of Need For Speed: Most Wanted, Battlefield 4, and Grand Theft Auto V. He went to pay for them but as he reached into his pocket for the money for them I paid ot off earning a growl to echo inside of him. I just chuckled slightly as I pecked his cheek and interlaced our fingers. "You're cute when you're mad." I commented as the cashier packed our stuff into a bag and handed the bag to Jason. We walked out of the store and walked around the corner walking into the Spencer's store. 

We looked around for torture devices but as we were looking for toys, Jason found a electricity ball that looked like it was motion activated and begged me for it knowing that I wasn't going to allow him to buy anything. I smiled and agree to let him have one as I found a set of handcuffs and a flogger that I paid for as we walked out of Spencer's with the clerk looking at us with a disgusted face. She could go fuck off if she didn't like homosexuals though because I wasn't just going to stop showing my affections to the man I love because some homophobic bitch said to. 

After Spencer's we walked into Hot Topic that was down the lane from it, Jason got a black dragon necklace, and I got a few band wristbands and we got matching t-shirts too. We paid for everything at the cash register and the raven haired guy recognized us so we signed a few autographs for him, and were on our way out the door and into FYI, where we got a few rock CDs for the car ride home. So, finally after 4 hours spent shopping and about $125 spent we went into the IHop that was right across the street and waited to get seated while we waited Jason played with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspecting his behavior right away, he never was so quiet unless he was upset or something was bothering him.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, why do you keep buying everything when you're the guest and I should be the one paying for your things?" He asked as his eyes closed slightly.

"It's because I want to give you something to remember me by when I do have to leave, and plus I haven't given you your Christmas gifts yet, so you're going to accept me buying you stuff. It's kind of what you do in a relationship. Plus, I need to spend this money before I go insane not knowing what to do with it." I teased as we took a seat at the booth and he smiled at me like he should have known that I would think of a smart ass reply to him asking me that. I always gave him smart ass replies whenever he asked me why I was spending money on him and the reason why I actually did spend money on him was simple, it was because I loved him and I loved making him feel appreciated and loved by me, so if that meant that I would have to let him pay for lunch then it would have to be that way.


	13. On This Day I See Clearly, Everything Has Come to Life

-Christian's Point of View-

After Adam had spent so much money on me at the mall I had concocted a plan that would let me pay for him instead of the other way around. It would require tears, and silence however, but I was going to get my way whether he liked it or not. We walked into IHop and I started playing with the hem of my shirt without really saying anything until he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, why do you keep buying everything when you're the guest and I should be the one paying for your things?" I said closing my eyes slightly and willing tears to come to my eyes although they never came and I was hoping my act would still succeed without them.

"It's because I want to give you something to remember me by when I do have to leave, and plus I haven't given you your Christmas gifts yet, so you're going to accept me buying you stuff. It's kind of what you do in a relationship. Plus, I need to spend this money before I go insane not knowing what to do with it." He teased with that smart ass reply that I knee he would always give be whenever I asked about spending money. He thought that it was his duty as my boyfriend to spend money on me, and I thought the exact opposite. We talked to the waiter that was at the standing platform where you would get a booth or table and then he ascorted us unseen to the private booth area where we could eat in peace that the other customer's wouldn't bother us.

"I love the food here." I said dreamily as I drooled over a stack of double chocolate pancakes that I would soon get a chance to order, and Adam looked through his menu no doubt looking at all of the prices to chose the lowest costing item. When the waiter came back, I was kind of glad that he wasn't a bleached blonde with gigantic boobs that would hit on Adam until her face turned blue.

"What can I get you two to drink?" He asked assertively as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He was very professional and I had to admire that about him. He wasn't going to let our fame get to him, and he was doing his best to make sure that both of us were comfortable.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." Adam said as I rolled my eyes at his strange addiction to Mtn Dew. It was by far his favorite drink and he wasn't going to drink anything else when he knew he had a chance to have Mountain Dew.

"I'll have a coffee, please." I said politely making the waiter smile at me. Adam did exactly what I did when he ordered a Mountain Dew probably thinking the exact same thing that I had just thought. I might or might not have had an addiction to caffeine, it just had a soothing effect on me. The waitor wrote down what we both wanted and then left. 

"You're addicted to caffeine." Adam teased childishly.

"Well, you're addicted to Mountain Dew so I guess we're even." I teased back as I kissed him slightly and laid my head on his shoulder excited for the day ahead of us. 

The waiter came back with a pad of paper and our drinks. He took our orders and just as I suspected Adam ordered the lowest costing appatizer but he made me happy when he ordered a huge stack of pancakes. When, we finished eating Adam finally let me pay for the check and we walked out of the resturant hand in hand and took a seat in my Silver Cobra. After a few minutes of pointless rambling and random conversation I started the car and we started driving off to Cold Stone where I could fill my sweet tooth appetite


	14. A Bitter Place, and a Broken Dream, and We'll Leave it All, Leave it All Behind

-Edge's Point of View-

The last two days have been fun with the ice cream, the mall, and IHop and I really wasn't willing to go home and not be able to see Jason again until he comes and tours in my hometown, so I made Phil distract him as I went to go talk to Vince tonight at Smackdown. I walked into his office with my head held high.

"Vince, can I stay here and mentor Christian more then just this week? I could be his manager or just stay backstage. Okay, the truth is that I don't want to leave him so soon and I only have tonight plus two more days left, and I really just don't want to leave him so can I please take a permanent spot here, please." I basically begged. I wasn't ready to just let go of Jason again. I couldn't leave him again, not after what happened. I couldn't put him through another heartache and the expression that was across my face must have conveyed that because I could see Vince cracking. 

"Okay, Adam. As long as you aren't wrestling I don't see anything wrong with it. Plus, all of the boys in the back of the locker room plus your fans have missed you. So much so that my ratings have dropped. So, we're glad to have you back on the team even though you aren't wrestling." Vince said with a smile as he gave me a handshake that led into a hug. 

I walked back to Phil locker room with a huge smile on my face so glad that Vince had said that I could stay for as long as I wanted which meant that I wouldn't have to leave Jason as soon as I thought that I would have to and I was so glad about that. It made me so happy that I felt as though I could fly. 

I wrapped Jason in my arms swung him around slightly and gave him a slight kiss. "I love you!!" I exclaimed in a joyous tone. I was so happy to know that I wouldn't have to leave him soon. I could spend as long as I wanted in his arms and it was amazing. I wasn't ever going to let him go again. He was beautiful and perfect to me. 

"What's with the excitement?"Jason asked curiously as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed off to the side making his face look so cute. 

"It's for you to find out on New Year's after I give you all of Christmas gifts." I said to keep the surprise element there. I wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good surprise because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He wasn't going to find out something that I didn't want him to know just yet, so all three of us just sat there watching Smackdown until the night ended and we all fell asleep on the tour bus that Phil owned because we were all too tired to drive back to the hotel and walk up to our rooms that we would have to check out of tomorrow in order to make it to New York City to watch the ball drop. That's where I would get my New Years kiss from Christian after I told him that I was going to be staying with him for as long as he wants me too.


	15. On This Day, It's So Real To Me, Everything Has Come To Life

-Christian's Point of View-

I woke up on Phil's tour bus craving coffee so I asked him if he would mind if I made myself a cup which he didn't protest to as I plugged the coffee maker in and the tour bus driver started driving all of us back to the hotel telling us that we had to be on the road to New York in 3 hours or else we wouldn't get to watch the ball drop considering that New York was a day drive away from where we currently were and with the ball traffic we would have to drive in early in order to get the good standing spots. 

Adam and I rolled off of the bed and got to our feet in unison, it was kind of creepy but anyways we went to pack our bags because Phil said that we could ride with him to New York if we wanted and Cody would drive my car up there because John and Phil wanted to spend New Year's Eve with each other and they decided to share their tour bus with Adam and I because they knew just as well as I did that I wanted to be asleep in his arms the day before New Year's Eve and New Year's Eve with my arms around Adam or his around me. It just felt right to be in his arms. After about 2 hours of packing all of our scattered belongings, Adam and I returned to Phil's bus dragging our bags behind us. I thought that Adam had a lot of bags and then I remembered that I had 22 bags filled with clothes because I had to have an outfit for every day of the year just in case I didn't have any time to stop at a laundry mat and all of them were packed full of clothes to the point where both Adam and I had to take one bag at a time out to the tour bus.

It took us about an hour to get everything loaded and by that time it was time to leave and John and Phil were getting on the bus. I didn't even want to know how they got everything packed so quickly because they were both like mini supermen. They had the muscles and the abs to go with the whole Superman look. With that thought I made myself giggle earning a suspicious look from Adam.

"Sorry, I just pictured Phil and John in Superman outfits." I admitted, although one of them was in a female superman outfit which is why I was actually giggling. 

"Why were you picturing us in Superman outfits?" John asked slightly confused and his deep voice was showing it. He got into the refrigerator as we were talking.

"It's because my mind couldn't figure out how you two got packed so quickly."I explained as he offered Adam and I a beer earning a groan out of Punk.

"Not to interrupt this interesting conversation, but when are you going to stop that disgusting habit?" Phil asked seeming annoyed with John.

"I'm sorry babe, it's going to be worse tomorrow." John said trying to be honest, that's what he thrived on. Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect. Respect in his version meant constantly telling the truth, but sometimes he had to take a break from drinking if he wanted to keep his straight edged boyfriend happy. They made a cute couple but only when they weren't fighting.

"But John..." Phil whined as if he really really didn't want John to get drunk.

"Okay, I wouldn't drink tonight but New Year's Eve is all about getting drunk." John said triumphantly as Phil finally gave up his protest and just accepted it, John put the beer back and just cuddled Phil to his chest, making Phil smile as if he were love drunk which is the only type of drunk that this straight edged superstar would ever want.

We spent the rest of the night playing stupid games such as Truth or Dare, and Would You Rather until we all crashed in our lover's arms. I was preparing myself for a week of heartache after tomorrow and I don't think that I'm ready for it.


	16. Another Chance to Chase a Dream, Another Chance to Feel, Chance To Feel Alive

-Edge's Point of View-

It is now New Year's Eve and we were arriving in New York City. It was currently 10 at night and John, Jason, and I were playing drinking games as Phil was watching in detest. He hated when anybody got drunk while he chose to remain sober, and I didn't blame him because it was typically the sober ones who ended up playing babysitter while the drunk ones run amuck. I let Jason open his Christmas gifts as the night proceeded to go on. I could tell that he didn't want to lose me because he was being clingier then usual and he kept nuzzling into my chest his dark brown eyes turning into pools as he would think about what he thought was going to happen at the end of the night.

The ball sat at the top of the drop shimmering and sparkling a silver color as the party goers around it smiled. It was getting nearer and nearer to the time that the ball was going to drop, and when I checked my watch it was 11:45 p.m. There was 15 more minutes until the ball would drop and I cradled Jason in my arms and let him cry because he didn't want to lose me, as much as this broke my heart I wasn't going to spoil the secret just yet.

"I don't want you to go, I've already dealt with missing you too much this year and I'm going to miss you even more now that I have just spent the past week waking up every single day in your arms and knowing that you're my boyfriend, do you know what they say about long distance relationships? They never last. That's what they always say." Christian cried into my chest and I checked my watch 11:55, time to tell him. 

"And you know what?" I asked as he shook, looking up at me with shaking hands.

"It's going to be rejection. You're going to say that you don't love me and you don't want me to be your boyfriend anymore." He cried while I heard '3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!' and then the fireworks going off behind his head. I crashed my lips onto his and whipped away the tears.

"They say that New Year's kisses make the relationship stronger, and Vince is letting me stay around so Happy Edgy New Year babe." I said with a smirk.

"You're an asshole, but I love you. Happy New Year babe." He said back rolling his eyes with a happy smile.

"I'm your asshole baby, and I love you too. I always will."


End file.
